Peace For My Lost Heart
by The Soft Smell of Rain
Summary: Takes place some days after 3x9 Homecoming. Elena visits the Boarding House to save a broken Damon from himself, but ends up being the one to need saving.


_Hello again everyone!_

Since my first exam takes place following Monday, I wont be able to update my other story before sometime later next week. In the meantime I hope you will enjoy this short one-shot I have written for you:) Please, keep my creativity going with plenty of inspirational reviews, and I will probably have new stories up for you shortly after my exam:) Please read, enjoy and review:) Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days had gone since they together fought the earths most dangerous creature, the bloodthirsty hybrid Klaus, and failed. 78 hours had gone since she had seen him. 4680 minutes of ignored calls, absent presence and no indication of life. Three days spent worrying, tossing and turning in bed and whisper silent pleas at night, hoping to be heard by some good power in the universe. Wishing he would stay sane so he could keep her sane, not go on a binge and leave her and her well-meant morals behind.<p>

When the hours kept creeping away like flies on a flypaper, she couldn't take it anymore. A sign of life, that was all she had asked for, but she had been rejected, again and again.

She was resting her hand against the cold oak wood door of the Boarding House, the door leading into the lair of a wounded animal, an animal that refused anyone to see him licking his wounds. She wasn't scared of him, only of what she might find in there with him. Her heart in her throat, she knocked on the door.

When there was no reply, no sign of movement or life, she opened the unlocked door with numb fingers, trying not to leave her precious courage behind when she entered the threshold. The hallway was dim, dust flying lazily in the stream of light sipping in through the doorway and the smell of expensive alcohol swirling lightly in the air. She inhaled silently and deep, gathering calm and strength she knew she would need, her feet shaking slightly in protest as she proceeded down the hall.

The sight that met her eyes was not as much unexpected as it was unsettling to witness, but tears gathered in her eyes nevertheless. His mouth was sweetly attached to the throat of a young girl, drinking the nectar of life in sips like it was fine wine and groaning in pleasure as another beautiful girl clung to his lean body, pleading him to taste her as well.

She was speechless, her heart hurting with growing desperation and her eyes burning with hot, salty water that begged to give her mind some release. The sight in front of her didn't scare her as much as it gave her the feeling of heartrending loss. The loss of security, the loss of warm admiration and most important, the loss of a broken soul. A tormented soul, glued together to many times to hold, eventually lost to many pieces to form a complete unit. Her brain begged her to let go, to flee from this supernatural nightmare and try to stay sane on her own. But as always, her heart ached in protest.

"Damon..?", she addressed him, just slightly higher than a whisper, her eyes successfully keeping her tears locked away.

He lifted his head, crimson colouring his predatory mouth and eyes gleaming dark like sea a stormy night. In the light of her sudden presence the face of an animal slowly drifted away, but the darkness of his eyes remained, reminding her of his unstable state, his fragile bond with humanity.

He quickly dismissed his previous company, looking deep into their minds and sweetening their thought before he let them leave, scarves around their neck and sweet memories in their pretty little heads.

Elena watched him tentatively while he poured himself a drink, standing completely still and observing while he tossed down the expensive liquid, replacing the empty glass with another before the first on had finished its burning trail. Her eyes took in his rumpled appearance, his messy dark hair, his open shirt, his tense muscles, his strained expression. She desperately searched for any stability, any warm feeling, any sign of humanity defeating beast , anything that could prove her aching head wrong and her bleeding heart right. That he wasn't lost to her for ever.

"You should go, I'm in no state for entertaining tonight", he said silently, his voice deep and serious, but with a tiny hint of softness that sparked her shattered hope.

"Damon…talk to me…please just talk to me"; she asked silently, surprised that her voice sounded even when all her nerve endings was one edge, begging her for release she didn't know how to give.

"No, no talking. Its been more than enough talking. I need to get out", he said in a snapping voice, reaching for his leather jacket and leaving for the door.

Her heart leaped in her chest, her panic raising to levels almost impossible to keep at bay, at the thought of Damon running the town in such a state. Her heart promised her it was still hope, and her deepest instincts told her he could be saved, but his vulnerable humanity couldn't take another blow or it would cost him his soul.

She blocked him. She put her small fragile frame between him and the world. Between him and beast that roared in him. Between him and what she feared would be final destruction.

Her shaking hands cupped his face as they had done in a similar fashion only days before, trying to calm him with her naked touch as she had done so successfully in the past.

The wish was granted, his body falling still close to hers, his eyes watching her with surprise.

"Please…stay with me", she pleaded directly into his eyes, her tears fighting to get free but restrained on their brink of release.

His eyes visibly softened, but she could still see the beast growling for freedom, and knew the fight wasn't over.

"I'm no company for you now Elena. You should stay far away from me", he growled silently, trying to step past her before she could reply.

"NO", she shouted, her voice clear and strong as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his, refusing to let him go and leave her behind.

His body froze in chock under her desperate grip and she could feel his breath still in his chest.

They stood like that for moments upon moments, her grip never loosening, afraid the move would give him his escape. Panic was lurking in the edges of her overworked mind, tugging at the last strings of composure and making water leak from her tightly shut eyes. Her limit was reached.

Wildly thrashing around in her maelstrom of emotion, trying to find something stable to hold on to. All she found was Damon and when his arms closed around her shaking form she let go. Her panic become raw sobs, her fear salty tears and her sadness and loneliness the tightening of arms around his neck.

"You promised…you promised not to leave me", she cried, her eyes getting sore and her body weary with exhaustion from her violent outlet of emotions.

"Shhh Elena, I wont leave you. I'll always be here with you. You know that", he said silently, his soft voice making it even harder for her to gain control over her turbulent self.

"He said he wouldn't leave too, and now he is gone", she whispered through the stream of tears trailing her face, her legs giving up the struggle and yielding to exhaustion.

He went with her to the cold floor, her shaking self coming to rest in his lap, her heaving breath and desperate sobs shaking them both.

"Its okay Elena, let it all out. I wont leave you. I'll stay right here and hold you, okay?" he whispered in her ear, his voice softer than rose petals, seducing her mind with the promise of peace.

"Promise me again…that you will never leave me again…that you wont turn out like him", she pleaded, knowing in the back of her turbulent mind that she had no right to ask such a question, but knowing as well that it would be the only thing pulling her back from the edge.

He leant back as much as her desperate grip would allow and watched her with softness burning warmly in his ocean blue eyes. Her gaze was lowered to the ground, afraid to meet his and see the answer to her pleading question.

His hands reached up slowly to cup her face, demanding her teary gaze on his. Soft sobs continued rocking her body, while he gently rubbed his thumps over her damp cheeks. His blue orbs turning even softer at the sight of her turbulent brown one's. Her sobs stilled, replaced with gentle crying as his eyes comforted her with the steady shine of love and caring.

"I promise you Elena…", he said bending down to kiss her damp temple, " I promise I will never leave you". He kissed away the tears that lingered on her cheek, "…and I will never turn out like my brother. You made sure of that a long time ago" he continued softly, kissing away her silent tears as they left the corners of her eyes. "You made the man I am today, and nothing can take that away. Nothing. No vampire, no werewolf and certainly not any evil hybrid. Do you understand me?", he asked gently, gazing straight into her eyes and making her fear shrink until it was possible to bear, her head nodding silently in understanding. His head nodded slowly with hers, encouraging her, his gaze steadily locked with hers in silent conversation.

When his head bent closer to hers she closed her eyes in unspoken consent. His soft lips on hers was hesitant and gentle. Their lips moved slowly together, tasting each other and learning the other's feel. Gentle hands continued brushing soft trails along her cheek, fingertips carefully laced in her hair.

When they pulled apart a long moment later, she rested her head against his neck, while strong arms gathered her exhausted body and lifted it carefully of the floor. He positioned them on the couch, her body moulding compliantly with his, her tired head resting against his broad chest. Her eyelids where heavy with exhaustion and her body aching for rest. She shut her sore eyes, pressing her face closer to his chest, while her arms tightened for a moment around his neck.

"Sleep Elena, I will be here when you awake"

His words persuaded her tired mind to rest, wrapping around her like a spell of safety and seducing her into letting go, alluring her to leave the state between sleep and consciousness and travel safely into the sweet peace of a quiet sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading:) Please remember to review:)<p> 


End file.
